


Awaken Sleeping Beauty! (And other stories)

by Budderfire



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Graphic Description, Like only once, Multi, Or maybe twice, Original Character(s), Original Theory, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budderfire/pseuds/Budderfire
Summary: Life is as it should be. A tropical breeze, a small school, and general communal life. Certainly, the remnants of despair feel their burdens no longer. But some students still remain asleep. But when the Future Foundation sends someone to try and finish the end of the Neo-World Project, a dark secret is revealed.





	1. First Key

There’s a place in the middle of the pacific, a fair ways closer to Hawaii than Japan. And there’s more to it. It’s an archipelago.Summer never seems to end. There’s multiple high-class amenities. There’s workers and groundskeepers. There’s a decent sized harbor. It’s also privately owned. By whom, you might ask?

Well, that answer is more obvious than you might think. The Future Foundation, naturally. But not many people know a clear, definitive purpose. But it has a purpose. It was made to rehabilitate the Remnants of Despair. And rehabilitated they were.

“Saionji! Where do you want me to put your dancing stuff?” A loud, brash girl shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

A whiny pitched voice called from the top, “Put it on the shelf in my cabin! And hurry up, I got ten more boxes up here!”

Akane sighed,shifting the two boxes and stepping into the warm air outside.

“Aaagh, I’m gonna be sweating like a pig in five minutes out here.” She whined, her sneakers clopping on the cobblestone path to the cabin docks.

“Hey, Akane-chan, um… can I give you… a hand?” She turned her head to the beach and saw Mikan standing out on the beach. She had a beach coverup on, but she seemed prepared to help.

“Sure! Here, take the top one, m’kay?”

“O-oh! Sure!” She smiled, but seemed unsteady holding the box.

“So... who are you moving these for, Akane?”

“Saionji. This all her dance stu-”

 In a moment, Akane fell over, box landing on her gut.

“OWWWWW! WHAT THE HECK!” She screeched. “MY STOMACH!”

“Oh no! Crap! Sorry guys! I didn’t see where I was going!” Ibuki jumped up, quickly lifting the box off of Akane. “I didn’t even see you two, with those boxes!!” her earbuds were a definitive sign of her distraction.

“Here, I’ll help you guys. You should go rest, Tsukimi and I’ll take these to Saionji’s cabin.” Akane tried to protest, but they had already started walking again.

“Geez. Guess I’ll just-”

But before Akane could finish her thought, she was plowed into by another person.

“AGAIN?! ARGH!”

“Ouuuuuch… Man, did you have to stand in the middle of the path?” Souda whined, rubbing his head.

“Well excuuuuuuse me! Didn’t mean to be more of a nuisance.”

“Ooooo… Akane, your head doesn’t look to good. Your eyes are out of focus. Let’s go back til’ Mikan gets back.” Without an answer, Souda grabbed her arm and walked her back to the hotel.

\---

Hinata Hajime had been waiting on two things for the past few days. He’d been waiting for Komaeda to wake up for ten months.It had almost evolved into a hobby, god forbid. But now, for the past month, another thought had been occupying his time. He’d been waiting for someone to arrive at the island. She was a student, but a very capable one. She was the SHSL Biomedical Scientist. And she was coming to check out the state of the still comatose students. Most of them had woken up. But after multiple video chats and emails exchanged between Kirigiri and Togami, he had managed to request someone to help with the remaining sleeping students. So far, the list was Pekoyama, Gundam, and Nagito. Just the last three. But they’d stayed asleep, good and well. But he wasn’t giving up anytime soon.

The phone buzzed next to him, and he picked it up.

“Hey, Hinata.” A flat drawl rolled from the smartphone that the talker had personally bought for him.

“Oh, hey Togami. It’s not like you to call often.”

“Yeah. I just found out that Miss Seimei is coming to Jabberwock today.”

Hinata almost dropped the phone. “Wait, seriously?”

“Is everything prepared for her arrival?”

“Y-yeah! We just finished clearing out a room for her. There’s still a bedframe and some basic furniture, but most of the personally items are out. We’re in the box stage, haha!”

“Well, make sure you still have spare mattresses. She’s a good person, but no one likes to sleep on the floor.”  
“We got futons, don’t worry. So, I don’t think you’ve told me her first name.”   
“I think she personally requested to introduce herself. Don’t worry, she won’t expect you to know her name. But she’ll be easily spottable against the dock workers, so don’t fret.”

“Okay. I’ll call again after she gets here.” Hinata ended call, and went back to one of the things that seemed to occupy his time.

Komaeda’s hair was soft, but it felt so brittle, like a piece could snap off if Hinata tugged hard enough. His skin was pale and milk white from possibly a year of sleep.

Hinata looked in much better health than Komaeda. His hair was darker than the avatar was in the Neo World, and it grew faster. But a trim every two weeks wasn’t too much of a bother. The red eye had grabbed some weird looks in the Future Foundation Headquarters, but that wasn’t a bother.

It was plenty bothersome that Nagi- Komaeda hadn’t woken up. The part of him that was still a bit of Kamakura wanted to be bored and leave him behind. But Hinata didn’t see that as a viable option. He felt pity, so, so, so much pity for the teenager sleeping in front of him. He knew Fuyuhiko was hurting, and even though he had matured and become kinder, he couldn’t hide the lonely feeling from Pekoyama still being asleep. He knew Souda felt a sort of melancholy from a missing rival. Souda knew Sonia preferred Gundam, but Hinata couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Souda sitting at his previous rival’s bedside. And then Komaeda. Well, Hinata tried to push his plausible denial, saying he was the only one who visited Komaeda because he was technically the leader of the Jabberwock branch of the Future Foundation.

God, could he really keep up his charade. He saw people give him looks all the time. He knew waiting like this was pointless. Doing this same routine day after day was the prime definition of insanity. But he couldn’t help it. He had to keep looking for hope. In the deepening of Komaeda’s breath. In the coloring of his cheeks. In the moments where a mumbled voice just barely tumbled out.

\---

Kagaku had never liked planes.

The recently built airfield for the purpose of the Future Foundation’s ease and convenience (not sending supply boats, but supply planes) was the instant option for her journey to Jabberwock. But she probably would have preferred the boat.

Planes were definitely not her forte. They never really had been. She remembered her flight from Kyoto to Tokyo when she moved to attend Hope’s Peak. It didn’t go too well. There was lots of turbulence and she had filled up three airsick bags. But she guessed Togami’s private plane was very expensive and well taken care of. It was a 7 hour flight to Jabberwock, but she had clear blue sea beneath her. And the company of the plane owner himself. Who was currently being a complete jerk.

“And you understand, no frankenstein monsters. That godforsaken cat-dog hybrid is still causing me paperwork.”

“It was for the good of science, Togami! And I helped the breeder crew, so what’s the problem.”

“You have an affinity for causing trouble.” His voice was flat and annoyed, which were the two most common emotions he managed to show towards her. Being the head of the medical department, he regularly displayed this.

“I do not. I have an affinity for discovering things.”

“Frankenstein eldritch horrors are not discoveries.”

“Are too!”

“Definitely not. Just don’t go bringing anything back to life, except the students you’re assigned to.”  
“Got it. Now if you’ll excuse me…” She fell onto the chair next to her, closing her eyes and drifting off into a catnap, the tenth one on the flight.

“ _Sigh_ … If she wasn’t so good at this, I swear…”

Togami himself leaned back in his seat, removed his glasses, and drifted off to the subtle shakes of the plane.


	2. Key to Pekoyama

The sun was setting when the plane came into the airfield. It was nearing six o’clock, and Hinata sat in the waiting room, trying his best to look professional.

_ What will she be like? Will she be nice? Is she going to act like Togami? That’d be a disaster, Togami’s way too uptight. Maybe she’ll be a trouble-maker? Junko in disguise. Nah, that’s stupid. Stop worrying! _

Of course, the sound of a jet speeding down the runway to a full stop alerted him. It was time. Time to get down to business and greet them. The small shuttle that carried baggage and the sort had taken to carting them over the the only gate in the small airport.

Togami gave Hinata a small smile, stepping aside to let the girl with him through the door. Her hair was brutally short, with a pin straight look. Her bangs were out of her eyes, pinned back by two bobby pins. Her eyes had faded black crescents under them, as if just now they were going away. Her eyes were a pale grey, and not very life-like. But her moving side to side and the way her cheeks seemed to jump up showed him the kind of girl she was. She just had a simple seifuku with a white lab coat, and some plain black loafers.

“It’s great to meet you, Hinata-san! My name is Kagaku Seimei. I’m a Super High School Level Neurologist!”

Her voice was high and clear, and she was hopping very slightly.

“Kagaku, please stop that. Be more professional.” Togami sighed, adjusting his glasses.

“Oh.” She quickly stood still, looking down in embarrassment. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to… Anyways, I specialize in brain functions and the like. Finding out what’s keeping these students asleep is right up my alley of work! So, could you give me a tour Hinata?”

Hinata blinked, snapping back from whatever he was using to tune her out.

“Oh, yeah, definitely. Let me just grab my laptop. Togami, you staying in the hotel?”

He shook his head, “No, I have to get back to the Headquarters by morning. And I can’t sleep in places I’m not familiar with. I’ll see you later.”

He stepped out the doors, and got back in the shuttle. A worker came by, dropping off Kagaku’s luggage.

“Ahem… so, you have a room prepared in the hotel. If you want to decorate it, it’s all yours.” He took her hand, leading her through the doors at the end of the hall, and going to the front entrance.

“We can just walk to the Mirai hotel. It’s only one island over.”

“That’s good. I’ve been on a plane for hours and I’ve been dying to stretch my legs.”

“Then let’s go.” And with that, they turned down the path to the bridge.

\---

Apparently, Hinata hadn’t gotten the memo that it was full dinner night. But it certainly worked out well. He got to introduce everyone to Kagaku. Mostly, her arrival went over well. Only problem was that Souda and her had found something to clash over.

“Auto parts and engines are much more complicated than your brain science! We should make more!”

“And who’s going to fix your brain when you’re old and feeble, jerk?!”

Most of the people were watching, seeming hesitant to join a side in the childish debate. But some had heated words.

“She’s right, Souda. You can’t fix a car without brains.”

“What are you on about, Fuyuhiko! Mechanisms are more important than this science!” Akane bellowed, taking a sizable chunk out of her meat skewer.

“Alright, alright. Stop fighting, let’s just eat.”

And like always, everyone listened to Hinata.

\---

It was the next day when Kagaku decided to take a look at the comatose patients. Hinata went to check Komaeda like regular routine when he spotted her walking through the hallways.

“Oh, I didn’t know you’d get here so quickly…”

“Yeah, that’s what happens. I’ve been getting my stuff unpacked. Thank god for Togami, or I couldn’t bring even half the stuff I need. It’d all have to get shipped.” She frowned, looking at the computer in front of her.

“Hey, c’mere for a second. Tell me, does that look wrong?” She pointed to a heart rate on the monitor.

“It’s really high. Who’s is it?”

“Pekoyama’s. I think she’s going to wake very soon. It’s possible that she’ll wake up within a few hours, actually.”

Hinata sputtered, taken aback. “S-seriously? What’d you do?”   
“Nothing serious,” She stood, pushing her chair in. “I just changed some fluids and injected this.” She shook the small vial. It looked like some coffee in a bottle.

“What is it?”

“Extremely condensed caffeine.” She boasted. “Potent, but effective.”   
“Is that… safe?”   
“I woke up three people with this. Three more couldn’t be too affected.”

She bustled off, taking Hinata in her wake.

\---

“Fuyuhiko?”

The teen was currently laying back in his bed, listening to music when the call came. He had been crying, and there were still a few tears running down his cheek, a few lone from under his eyepatch. His black tank showed off a small tattoo on his left arm, and the boots he’d worn that morning were sitting by the door next to a leather briefcase.

“Yeah, what’s up Hinata?” God, he hated how weak his voice sounded.

“You gotta get to the hospital now. She’s waking up.”

Fuyuhiko almost threw his phone. “HOLY CRAP! Seriously?! You better not be pranking me, or I’ll rip you apart!”

“I’m not! Get over here!”

Fuyuhiko didn’t bother to put on his boots. He threw on some flip-flops and barreled out the cabin, running for the bridge to the other island.

“Heeeeeey, Fuyuhiko! Where you go-”

“She’s waking up!” He sped past Akane and Souda, who were busy building something he didn’t have time to see. She’s waking up. She’s finally waking up.

“Woah, seriously! I gotta see this!” Akane ran after him, followed closely by Kazuichi.

\---

Fuyuhiko was holding her hand when Pekoyama woke up. Her red eyes slowly opened, blinking slowly.

“Master… Fuyuhiko?” Her voice was scratchy, and her hand shook as she increased her grip.

“Yeah, it’s me, Peko.” He smiled, and Hinata knew he’d made the right choice, pestering Togami for five months. If this happened twice more, well…

He hoped he’d be there every time.

She sobbed, and gently tried to sit up, but almost fell. Fuyuhiko caught her, and gently stroked her hair.

“Shhh… shhhhh, it’s okay.” He was holding her, and for the first time in months, Hinata knew he was truly happy.

\---

Hinata fell asleep at Komaeda’s beside, and had a wonderful dream.

_ He was walking down the beach, the night wind blowing past him. He felt a hand in his, and turned to look into the face of Nagito. He was smiling, his grey-green eyes full of life, and full of happiness. _

_ “Komada… I… I missed you.” _

_ “I know, Hajime. Don’t you worry, I’m here.” _

__ He woke, startled. He stared, looking towards where Komaeda was supposed to be sleeping. But instead, Komaeda was standing by the window. It like a dream for a moment. His hair was blowing in the breeze of the open window, and the curtains shimmered.

But then Hinata noticed the blood. It turning the tiles redder than red. And then he noticed the tears in Komaeda’s eyes.

“Ge-get this… off…  of me.” He whispered, his voice as thin as the strips of flesh connecting Junko’s hand to his arm.

With that, he fell over, and Hinata’s mind went blank.


End file.
